1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for preventing liquid from entering a garment through the cuff.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals work, exercise or play in the rain or in other wet conditions, such as individuals washing a car or the windows of a house, pressure-washing a wall, fishing, directing traffic, etc., and who want to keep water or any other liquid from entering the cuff of their shirt, typically purchase rain gear with elastic cuffs. This is an imperfect solution, especially if the individual orients one or both hands upward for any length of time in wet conditions, such as in the rain or when working with water. Wearing gloves could provide a better liquid barrier; however, often the individual doesn't want to wear gloves, or the gloves interfere with the individual's ability to perform precise functions.
There is a need for a reusable cuff barrier that can be worn with or without gloves, that doesn't require taping, and/or that isn't integral with the garment.